MU2K14:Daredevil:The Man Without Fear
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Someone has hired six assassins to hunt and kill the Man Without Fear. Will Daredevil survive?
1. Chapter 1

DAREDEVIL:THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR #1

DEVIL'S DUE PART 1

By:Stephen Kelley

Hell's Kitchen my home I've "walked"these streets for many years since I was a kid, even before the accident it was never a nice neighborhood, it was filled with corruption cops, businessmen, cheap thugs for hire you name it. My name is Matt Murdock I'm a lawyer, I also happen to be legally blind a side effect of the accident that happened to me when I was a kid, you see a blind homeless man was crossing the street and a disposal truck carrying toxic waste through the city which was prohibited by state law was speeding through so the cops would not pull them over, the guy gunning the truck saw the homeless guy and tried to screech to a halt but he was skidding across the road and in a selfless act I shoved the homeless man out-of-the-way and one of the barrels of waste fell from the truck as it crashed, the glowing green liquid shot into my eyes burning out my retinas and forever blinding me. But as I quickly found out when I woke in the hospital that though the chemical had taken my sight it gave something back to me in exchange, my four remaining senses functioned at superhuman level meaning I could hear, touch, smell, and taste better than anyone on the planet, but as a drawback my super hearing and smell was my Achilles heels to the regular person a whiff of perfume,strong one at that was nauseating for me to be near imagine smelling a perfume so strong that it felt like you were walking through a gas chamber or Imagineering this screech of a subway and it's like 10,000 nails on a chalkboard, but my sense of hearing also had an added attribute I could "see"using a radar sense similar to that of bats, meaning if I heard a pin drop the sound vibrations would "wash over me"and for a split second I could see all the details of an entire room so yeah,  
this is the life that I lead. My father Jack "the devil"Murdock was a washed up prizefighter way past his prime, my father was enforced in me especially after the accident to be somebody and to this day I never forgot that lesson especially the night that my father was murdered for refusing the thrall fight, years later I would capture the man who did this but even then it still left me feeling empty till elektra came into my life but as quickly as she came she had been murdered by my arch nemesis bullseye only to be revived by my secondary enemies the hand, but eventually I would get married but she too would die, I would also find out that the mother that had abandoned me when I was just a baby had become a nun seems my whole entire life I had never been given a break, it was after my father's murder I started to become a vigilante I started to call myself daredevil after the kids at school always used to make fun of me because I would do acrobatic tricks despite being blind I fondly remember my costume being black and yellow but I switched to red as it was "more appropriate". And tonight I found out the crime boss the owl was planning something big so I swung/bounded across the rooftops of the kitchen meeting my usual informants or any thugs who had "loose lips", it wasn't until I got the drop on some of the owls henchmen that I figured out what the owls plans were. The owl had for two nights only placed a bounty on my head, two G'S to whoever could bring my head to him and to make it worse he had hired six deadly "assassins"to do the job unfortunately the documents I had "borrowed"did not list who they were, as I said seems my whole entire life I've gotten the short end of the stick and the next two nights ahead of me are gonna be no better then when I was six or seven. As I was gathering my thoughts I could hear the owls voice, he was using an audio projector though I could tell by the sound quality it was an old-fashioned movie projector of sorts "so daredevil, my eyes in the sky tells me you got the drop on some my boys and the cat is out of the bag, yes I've hired six assassins to take pesky little you out you should feel honored, it's not often I have an enemy that I desperately want to kill now let this be a warning to all in New York beyond just Hells kitchen anyone caught trying to give refuge to the "man without fear"will be added as collateral damage, oh but don't worry daredevil I won't have the assassins take you out in the daytime if you managed to survive tonight you'll get a reprieve but when the sun goes down, the hunt will resume and if after these two nights you're not dead well then I'll hire more assassins and lengthen the time line till you're dead carcasses is finally at my feet"owls shrieked as his face got really close into the projector screen before cutting off, so tonight begins a six person ringer and owl I guess thinks I'm going to crack under the pressure he more than anyone should know why they call me the man without fear "you won't be so cocky after I'm done filling you with holes".


	2. Chapter 2

DAREDEVIL:THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR #2

DEVIL'S DUE PART 2

By:Stephen Kelley

Matt heard bushwhackers voice and the slow cock of his morphing cybernetic arm which had changed into an LMG, right as bushwhacker started firing Matt was on the move trying to avoid the spray of bullets. "They call you the man without fear, you seem pretty afraid to me"bushwhacker taunted "who said I'm running away"Matt said popping up and throwing a billy club at bushwhackers face, light blood trickled down bushwhackers nose "that's the spirit, now why don't I take out all the areas for you can hide after all we want this to be fair right"bushwhacker said with a devious smile as he morphed his arm into a grenade launcher and started blowing up the surrounding area leaving Matt very few places to hide or escape to, not that Matt was going to escape "his arm is his weak point but I remember one time the punisher had said that his eyes were real sensitive that they had computer trackers in them which is why he sometimes wear sunglasses"Matt said internally "gotta find a light source or make one rather to try and blind him". "Found you little devil"bushwhacker said pointing his grenade launcher on the dimly lit gargoyle Matt was sitting on "these babies are infrared so I can track your heat and see you in the dark, so even if you want to go into darkness you won't be able to cause you'll already be dead by the time you do"bushwhacker said with the greatest confidence "his ego also could work"Matt allowed himself a small smirk. Whoever the smirk quickly died as he jumped right on time as bushwhacker shot the gargoyle but to Matt surprise you quickly calculated that bushwhacker waited until the last second to try to catch Matt with the back blast of the grenade round Bill Matt corrected himself in midair, the moment he hit the ground he got backhanded by bushwhackers cyber arm skidding and tumbling across the ground his jaw feeling like it was dislocated, "not so smart now are ya" bushwhacker said as he kicked Matt hard in the ribs sending him slightly upwards and crashing back down onto the concrete. Bushwhacker with his non-cyber arm grabbed map by the throat and lifted him up however to bushwhacker surprise Matt kick flipped off his chest and the process grabbed his ring and middle fingers and torqued them backwards breaking both fingers "AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FINGARS" bushwhacker howled, Matt then bulledrushed him and unleashed a flurry of punches and billy club strikes and even a single high knee right to the center of bushwhacker face and when his throat was exposed Matt slammed his elbow right into his Adam's apple causing the mountainous cyber assassin to crumple onto the ground grabbing at his throat. Matt went to finish bushwhacker off with the flying spend kick but to his surprise, in angry bushwhacker grabbed Matt in midair and body slammed him straight on his upper back nearly folding him in half and morphed his cyber arm back into the LMG and started firing at the ground as Matt rolled out the way "I'M THOUGH PLAYING GAMES DAREDEVIL, I'M TAKING THE KIDS GLOVES OFF" bushwhacker said his face turning red with anger, "good"Matt said as during the machine gun fire Matt noticed something that he was going to use to his advantage, and that bushwhacker was right in the spot he needed "as I'm taken mine off too" as he hurled the billy club at bushwhacker causing the assassin the bust out laughing "you firkin missed me" "did I really"Matt said his lip curling as a power line was knocked loose and fell right into the water puddle that bushwhacker's left foot was inadvertently stepped in. The shock from the power line would've killed bushwhacker but Matt was not like Frank Castle and he shot a grapple line from his billy club and yanked the power line out causing bushwhacker to fall to his knees sizzling and his skin with first and second degree burns the last thing bushwhacker saw, was a stiff right haymaker from daredevil and then everything went black. Matt managed to deactivate/cripple bushwhackers cyber arm so it could not change or fire when Matt heard movement on a nearby rooftop and shot a grapple line up to see what it was there was no sent you could hear anymore sound, how could somebody allude Matt that fast only lady bull's-eye could do that and she was nowhere to be seen last Matt heard any heard the slight taking of an Audiovox and the voice of a burly man probably in his late 30s early 40s but by the sound that Matt could discern he was a well built Russian man is accent partly thick but very calm "ya vol daredevil tonight you have taken down your first assassin, I am one of the six hired to take you out they call me the Kodiak and I have a little proposal for you "man without fear"if you managed to beat the five other assassins and I'm pretty sure you will, then I will grant you a small reprieve before we start OUR fight this seems fair yes"Kodiak said as if he was standing right next to Matt "tonight I watched you fight against bushwhacker I can't say I was surprised that you beat him years after all an impulsive idiot, however your next challenger is right around the corner as matter of fact you should be about to attack you in the next 5 seconds good luck to you comrade daredevil all be watching"and just as the audio recording of the Kodiak ended not heard somebody inhale and a dark shoot out and just-in-time he blocked it with his billy club and the scent caught matts sense of smell "exotic poison, poison dart frog talk about close call "Matt said to himself "good reflexes daredevil"the assailant said clapping "now let's see if you can just as well dodge a spear as as well as you can dodge a dart no on second thought maybe a crossbow bolt, the possibilities are endless and I have some many medieval weapons that I've been dying to test oh and my name is Zaran master of ancient weapons" the next assassin said boastfully "great first bushwhacker now a guy who uses medieval weapons"Matt thought to himself "now I dunno whether to say this night is getting weirder or if it's getting more ridiculous"he said to himself as he prepared to go one-on-one with "Zaran"


	3. Chapter 3

DAREDEVIL:THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR #3

DEVIL'S DUE PART 3

By:Stephen Kelley

Zaran stared at Matt intently with a smile on his face "let's play a little game of catch shall we"he said as he pulled out aUgandan spear flipped it in the air and then hurled it at Matt with near deadly accuracy but to his surprise, Matt partly sidestepped the grabbed the spear and then using its momentum hurled it right back at him causing him to freak out "I thought you were a hero, that spear was poisoned" zaran said as he removed the garments over his right arm which included a miniature shield and elbow guards. "I know I smelt it before you threw the spear, gotta say using a paralyzing poison isn't a half bad idea and if I had to guess by the jingling in jangling of all your other weapons you have a miniature medieval mace, a Claymore, an old Musket rifle, two handheld crossbows, a scimitar, two 45s, some shurikens" Matt stopped temporarily to catch some with his billy club as zaran tried to catch him off guard. Though in Matt's case he didn't miss as zaran let his guard down for a millisecond allowing Matt to throw the shuriken-embedded billy club straight into the center of his fore-head "bullseye"Matt quipped, a small smirk on his face "oh you're hilarious, but let's see what you think of this" zaran said as he leapt at Matt pulling out a collapsible bo staff that had a spear tip at the end. Matt sidestepped the spear tip and then bobbed and weaved as zaran angrily flailed about trying to stab him or whack him upside the head with the staff, then during one swing of Matt caught the staff and then bent it in half like a wishbone and then flopped the other end so it rebounded and smacked zaran hard in the face, zaran dropped the staff and held his nose "you son of a bitch, i think you just broke my goddamn nose" zaran said as blood trickled from under his mask "I don't think, I know I did I heard the vertebrae crack"Matt said coldly his face a Stern expression. Then Matt heard zaran grab something from the side of his belt and swing it around and although Matt Dodged the full blow he still got peppered in the face by the sharp hook like tendrils, "so you're not so flawless after all" zaran said with venom in his voice as he proceeded to crack the Egyptian flail back and forth sideswiping Matt. Though he was dodging the major brunt of the blows, the small hooks scratched, cut, and shredded matts costume and flesh "gotta time this right otherwise you may take my whole face with the next blow"Matt thought internally Matt took two of his billy club's and stuck them together and interlocked them to form a small handheld staff, and just as Matt had hoped and predicted zaran whipped the flail around his staff and it turned into a tug-of-war contest, Matt jerked back enough that when he let go his staff smacked zaran in his injured nose and in that momentary moment knocked the flail out of his hand and the same motion grabbed his staff and whirled around in a 360 motion slamming the brunt end of the staff into the side of zarans head nearly knocking him unconscious and down to one knee, and although Matt thought it was a bit excessive just to be on the safe side he took zarans left arm and dislocated it "I don't want to do any permanent damage but at the very least he'll have one less arm to use which ups the chances of him being recaptured if he tries to escape which I doubt he will"Matt thought to himself before zaran just blacked out. After Matt secured him and made sure his broken nose was clotted so he wouldn't bleed out and his dislocated arm could be reset, Matt then bounded him and left him on the roof top of the police then Matt heard another clicking of an Audiobox "bravo "man without fear"you continue to impress me"Kodiak said taking great enjoyment in watching Matt face the other assassins and triumph "first you take on the cyber military wannabe bushwhacker now you face the self-professed "weapons master" zaran, you now have two assassins down and daylight is fast approaching and I grow tired and eager to face you one-on-one so I directed another assassin torch you or rather have her "scan"for you good luck comrade daredevil for this next assassin will test all of your super senses as well as your mind, even your mighty "radar sense"will be sporadic in facing her, we will see if your former master taught you well enough"Kodiak's voice said in an amused tone as Matt could feel the first prongs of daylight approaching. "Who is this guy, and why rather than attack me have me face all the other assassins first"Matt thought aloud "I have no idea who you are Kodiak, but your somebody I obviously have to be on the lookout for" "oh he's the least of your worries sugar, I'm much more dangerous"a female with a Southern twang said as Matt all of a sudden felt himself lifted off the ground and thrown to the street below crashing into a department store window like he'd been shot out of a cannon. Matt grunted in pain as by his count five of his ribs had just been broken and his knee cracked and twisted, "oh dear"the female said in mock sympathy "I do believe, that just broke half your rib cage and twisted your left knee" she laughed "oh and baby doll, you can call me manslaughter I feel it's rather appropriate given the fact that you're a man and I'm about to slaughter you, but the most painful part is I'll do with my mind see doing it with objects is far too messy I like psychically towing with my victims before I break their fragile little minds even the strongest of fall before me, they may call you "the man without fear"but sugar when I'm done with you you gonna have plenty to fear".


	4. Chapter 4

DAREDEVIL THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR #4

DEVIL'S DUE PART 4

By: Stephen Kelley

Matt was in serious trouble most if not the majority of his rib cage had been cracked or broken and he heard muscles tear in his abdomen, if Matt had to guess no he knew he was internally bleeding not enough to kill him, but enough to severely slow him "I'm not liking my chances, manslaughter has the advantage over me in my weakened condition" "I can read your mind sugar, doesn't matter if you're in a weakened state or not you'll die all the same" manslaughter said with casual confidence not concerning herself with how to get the job done. Matt grunted and groaned as he slowly crawled across the floor feeling a small trail of blood coming behind him and that's when Matt realized that his left knee had been twisted in the opposite direction, "great, couple of cracked ribs internal bleeding and now a busted left knee" "how many injuries you've piled up should be the least of your concerns right now"manslaughter said taunting and toying with him. "See Hon your mind is like a playground, and I'm the big kid that rules it"she said psychically attacking matts mind scrambling his radar sense, Matt couldn't decide which one of her was real and which one was a duplicate that she had placed in his mind. "Tough decision, on one hand one of these could be me, but then what if I'm standing outside and none of this is real then you would have thrown your billy club at a shadow"she said cackling.

Despite being in a lot of pain Matt focused his sense of hearing picking up on any hint as to where the real manslaughter was and he thought he heard, no wait he could hear it a slight ping to her step "you have spurs on your boots don't you"Matt said smirking through the pain "oh how clever you're trying to use your sense of hearing you almost had me that time"manslaughter said hovering herself off the ground "there we go" "yes indeed and I'm sorry " manslaughter looked at daredevil confused "sorry for what that you did make this interesting" "no for this"Matt said with a wincing smirk as he shot a grapple line into manslaughter's throat catching her by surprise as she fell flat on her back partly gasping for air as Matt secured part of the grapple line to her left leg and then tried out his new linear line grapple as the other half shot to another part of the room and zip-lined her by her left leg into the wall butt first then the back of her neck slamming/bouncing off nearly knocking her out. Manslaughter's collision with the wall broke the psychic attack on his senses and he realized where he was "and here I thought lady luck was gonna screw me over again"Matt said amusingly to himself grabbing an old-time radio and jumbling up the wires modifying it "sugar i don't know what you're doing to that radio but it ain't gonna help you"manslaughter said angrily "now I was gonna have some fun and games with you before I actually collapsed your mind in on itself, but now you've done made me mad" "well then this is REALLY gonna give you a headache"Matt winced as he turned the radio to full blast and grabbed at his ears as the high-pitched frequency that rang out, manslaughter started partly convulsing "turn it off, it's confusing me, can't focus my powers, feeling weak, and dizzy, dizzy"manslaughter said slowly crumbling from her "micro aneurysm". Matt barely shut off the radio as the room around him started spinning in his radar sense everything felt foggy and Misty, and right before he blacked out he saw figure approaching him and stood over him and he didn't even need to guess who it was "Kodiak"Matt said weakly "I must applaud your ingenuity comrade daredevil, but your sense of awareness is very sloppy"Kodiak said shaking his head in disapproval, "do not try to attack me you're much too weak, go ahead and pass out you've earned your rest for the next couple of hours"Kodiak said with genuine sincerity like a boss telling an employee that they've earned a weeks vacation. "Will... stop...you" "you will have your chance in due time "man without fear", but please rest I do not wish to fight you as a limp noodle it would be a how would you say "very unsporting"" Kodiak said partly pacing back and forth "anyway, I must go I have preparations to make"he said walking away from Matt but slowly turned back before he was fully gone and said "but I want you to know if you survive this night and not only stop the two other assassins and myself and the owl, you will have proven not only a worthy foe but you will have gained my respect"Kodiak said with a wolfish grin before walking away and disappearing while Matt gave up his fight to stay conscious and finally blacked out. The next thing Matt could feel and sense was somebody picking him up and carrying him but he was too weak to attack however Matt could hear the man's heartbeat, and he knew right away who it was that was carrying him as well as the man beside him making sure no witnesses saw them carry Matt off, "iron fist... Luke..." "hey man, don't be talkin we're gonna get you to your apartment and get you fixed up"Luke Cage said hitting the hidden backdoor panel to Matt's apartment and ascended the stairs, "yo Matt, you really got to invest in a damn elevator" "what's wrong Luke, all that big-time superstrength and you can't even run upstairs carrying somebody, I think Jess's cooking is making you fat"iron fist poked "shut up Danny, and for the record jesse's cooking ain't makin me fat, if that's the case you'd be just as fat as me". Luke and Danny reached the top of the hidden stairs to Matt's apartment where foggy met them at the entrance. "Jesus, Matt what the hell happened to you" "tried to be the one who flew over the cuckoo's nest"Matt weakly said sarcastically "you're about to bleed out and die, and your cracking jokes"foggy said angrily, "yo, make your dumb ass useful and go fetch me and Danny a first aid kit"Luke said annoyed "I swear, he's the only dude that I could possibly know who'd yell at a dead person for messing up the carpet and junk"Luke said tearing the chest area of matts costume so he and Danny could clean the wounds "perhaps I should do this Luke, you're not exactly known for your "gentle touch"", Luke just looked at Danny then let him clean matts wounds. When Matt came to at least he thought he had regained consciousness, he tried to sit up and a sharp pain shot through his abdomen and right pectoral "hey, hey, hey" Luke said rushing to Matt and laying him back down "your blind ass ain't going no damn where" "Luke's right Matt, I was able to use a portion of my chi to stop your internal bleeding and fix your knee, but if you're gonna tackle these assassins at least rest for a few hours give your body time to heal" "A FEW HOURS" foggy shrieked "foggy"Matt winced as he sharply raised his voice to his business partner and friend "oh, sorry Matt forgot super hearing really sensitive" "anyway"Luke said turning and looking at Matt, "me and Danny gotta split, between balancing my home life with Jess and Daniela, Danny being the Grand Master and junk, and the two of us on the new avengers task force we got our hands pretty full" "what Luke's saying Matt is be careful, you got lucky because me and Luke just happened to be passing by when you had your little "fight"with manslaughter, next time though you might not get so lucky" "yeah, hell for all you know Matt somebody could be out there in "the kitchen" right now with your secret identity"Luke said calmly but with a little bit of worry in his voice "the tabloids already think I'm daredevil, so it wouldn't be all that surprising in fact it'd be disappointing for the people at TMZ and whatnot, because everyone loves a good mystery and an even better dirt sheet"Matt said exhaustively with a smile. After Luke and Danny said their goodbyes and left and listening to foggy rant on and off for about a good hour hour and a half, Matt finally decided to relent and devote a couple of hours to sleep because he had a feeling it was gonna be the last peaceful thing he'd be doing. Meanwhile on the other side of the city the owl was livid "three, count them three assassins all failed and even worse, you keep taunting daredevil I'm not paying you to taunt him, to toy with him, I'm paying you to kill him and bring his carcass up to my office and lay him out like a bearskin rug is that clear to you COMRADE or shall I get one of my boys to translate it to you and Russian"owl spat at Kodiak whose face hardened as he leaned then so his face was meeting the owls, the centuries in the room all pointed their guns and one stepped forward "listen Russkie, the boss has "personal space issues"so would be very much appreciated if you"Kodiak grabbed the SMG and crushed the barrel like it was a wad of paper "and last time I checked, this meeting was between me and your boss not me your boss and you so unless you want to end up like your gun you will stand back and keep mouth shut yes"the other henchmen pointed their guns at him "put him down boys I'm not completely defenseless and I don't think Mr. Kodiak is here to pick a fight are you" "no I am not, and as far as me "taunting"I will conduct myself as I please I'm confident that I can take out "the man without fear"so the only thing you must concern yourself with is making sure you pay my fee on time" "you deliver daredevils corpse right here on my desk and hell you make him suffer I'll double it"owls snickered deviously "good"Kodiak said with a smile in his arms outstretched "glad we come to understanding" "but boss he"Kodiak world around with the speed of the jungle Tiger and backhanded the henchmen so hard that every bone in his face broke on impact and his head twisted 180°. "Was that necessary"owl said staring at Kodiak with annoyance in his voice "I told him to keep mouth shut, he did not do as I asked so I broke him" "oh well you two, dumped his body down the chute but make it look like an accident" "yes boss" "sure thing boss"the henchmen said as they nervously eyed Kodiak.

To be continued in part five


	5. Chapter 5

DAREDEVIL THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR #5

DEVIL'S DUE PART 5

By: Stephen Kelley

After the couple of hours of sleep that he had gotten, Matt then gingerly sat up and started to walk around finding his balance " come on Matt" foggy said " do you really have to do this" " yes, I have to do this foggy I'm not gonna put innocent people in the way just so I can hide, you know that's not my style" Matt said gearing up "and getting yourself killed is, Matt listen to sense not that I expect that you would will you got three more assassins who knows who's gonna come after your head next" "could be stilt man"Matt jested. Matt maneuvered around the rooftops looking for any sign of the Kodiak or the other two assassins he was getting frustrated very frustrated, so much so that he couldn't think straight it was like someone or something was controlling his emotions, wait a minute he was letting his frustration out? Before he could turn to confront or even find his assailant a blast as sonic energy knocked him to the adjacent rooftop of where he was standing and if Matt had not grappled a nearby water tower and yanked himself to safety his body would've had to be peeled from an air-conditioning unit. "Oh poo" a familiar voice said "and here I thought I'd have a teeny little advantage especially considering that super hearing of yours is quite sensitive a little luck on not that I'm sure you can see, but it's a full moon out you're a devil and were about to fight or in this case "dance" our hearts away. Matt regained his composure and the ringing in his ears stopped temporarily "sorry shriek, but I don't dance with crazy women just ask typhoid Mary shield back up that I'm a horrible dancer especially under the moonlight"Matt said dryly as he went to shoot a grapple line at her.

Shriek sidestepped the grapple line and then flew towards Matt however Matt caught her off guard by whipping the grapple line back around bucking her legs and swinging her face first into the AC, she stared at Matt with venomous intent her left eye glowing intensely "you hurt me" "oh crap"Matt thought to himself as she shot a massive cone of sonic energy at him dodging at the last second but then slipping and sliding as the cone ruptured and nearly obliterated the water tower dousing them both which just made shriek angrier. "Do you know how hard it is for a girl to get her hair to look like this" "don't worry shriek I'm sure if you asked nice enough after I send you back that they'll fix your hair for you hell they might even shave you bald"Matt jabbed really playing at her emotions "THAT'S NOT FUNNY" she screamed at the top of her lungs blasting everything in a fit of rage heavily breathing when she was done, for a moment she let her guard down confident that she had buried daredevil under a giant pile of rubble. "Wow you really showed this roof whose boss"Matt said hitting shriek with a body blow and a stiff right gazing her enough that before she could use a sonic blast Matt turned it back on her causing her head to ring before he grabbed a handful of her hair and bouncing her face first on the concrete of the roof knocking her out cold, "that, that was someone I was not expecting luckily for me she underestimated my abilities but I have the feeling, that I will not be so lucky next time"Matt said making a mental note before hearing foggy's voice behind him raspfully asking for help.


	6. Chapter 6

DAREDEVIL:MAN WITHOUT FEAR #6 DEVIL'S DUE PART 6 By: Stephen Kelley Matt finally found foggy on a nearby rooftop just a little ways from where he fought shriek, though Matt was a little puzzled as to how his friend got all the way over here on the other side of Hells kitchen. But as far as Matt could tell from the various sounds he was in pretty rough shape as he was sporting a black eye, busted lip, and from the sound of his raspy voice a bruised lung. "Who did this to you"Matt questioned foggy holding his best friend up, foggy was having trouble through wheezy breaths telling Matt what happened seeing his friend like this left matt breathless struggling to breathe. Then Matt realized something foggy felt weightless like he was holding air and his mind felt clouded, Matt then realized that he was slowly being strangled and that none of this was real and with all his might broke the grip around his neck and Matt could hear a swooshing as air dissipated around him. "Damn, I knew I should've used someone else that you cared about"black mamba said as she stepped forward confronting Matt, "I'll give you credit mamba you almost did have me but almost isn't good enough" "well then I guess I'll have to aim for more than almost"she said tossing some snakes to Matt who used his billy club to swat some of the snakes out the way and dodging the rest. "I wonder what PETA would think if they knew that you're throwing snakes at your victims"Matt said sarcastically "I would kill everyone of those animal-loving hippies"black mama said coldly, not amused by Matt's jokes as she summoned some dark force energy behind Matt who sensed the move by the subtle rush of air and back flipped over the cloud as it bared down on him. Black mamba than split the cloud in two through force of will a billy club shot out and cracked her right in the face, "how dare"she didn't get to finish her sentence as Matt shot a grapple line around her throat and then pulled her in running towards her. But the head-on collision between her and Matt was stopped by a thin veil of dark force energy that black mamba put up at the last minute to soften Matt's knee strike, but the brunt of the force still sent her stumbling backwards. "I wonder if any of your pals in the serpent society and such are collecting the bounty as well" "no they aren't"black mamba said wiping a little bit of blood from her busted lip, "I want you all to myself" "then you'll be very disappointed with the result"Matt said as he corkscrewed out the way of a series of small "dark force pits"and charged black mamba and right as he grabbed her she ensnared him and both were now brutally choking each other, "it's going to be either...you...or me" Matt said to her tightening his grip as she did. Both were about to pass out losing the grip on each other's throats and both simultaneously let go coughing and gagging, as black mamba went to make a move Matt instinctively threw a billy club at the center of her face cracking her right between the eyes as what little bit of consciousness she did have now slipped away. And try as she may the "choking contest"took more out of her then it did Matt who was now slowly starting to get to his feet and regain his breath and composure, "Okay I've taken care of shriek and black mamba, I know you're somewhere around here Kodiak let's do this, you and me right here right now no more waiting no more playing mind games just here and now"Matt said commanding the giant Russian to make his presence known to which Matt started hearing clapping and footsteps approaching. "Very good, you continue to impress me "man without fear"you want me you will have me" Kodiak said with a mocking gentlemanly bow "but first do you need moment, I have no doubt shriek and black mamba gave you a tough time, da" Kodiak said sportingly to which Matt was not amused as he threw a billy club at Kodiak's face only for the giant Russian to grab the billy club in midair and crush it in half like it was a straw. "Come now, let us be sporting if you wish to use weapons then you shall have weapons in this first round"Kodiak said pulling out to Matt's amusement a hammer and sickle "You gotta be kidding" Matt thought amusingly, but then he heard the crackle of electricity from the hammer and smelt intense heat from the sickle and realized it was generating the same kind of intense heat that an arc light torch had. "Well this just got dangerous"Matt thought to himself as he readied himself for what was possibly going to be the biggest fight of his life. 


	7. Chapter 7

DAREDEVIL MAN WITHOUT FEAR #7 By:Stephen Kelley Matt and Kodiak stared each other down for what seemed like hours but was for only mere seconds as Kodiak charged Matt who in turn met him halfway, Matt went to strike and to his amazement the big Russian was very nimble on his feet as he grazed Matt across the gut with his sickle singeing both Matt's costume and his skin temporarily leaving Matt open to which Kodiak's electrified hammer slammed into the side of Matt's jaw. Matt was nearly knocked unconscious by the blow "good God this guy hits twice as hard as Luke, or at least when Luke's holding back anyway"Matt mumbled feeling his jaw "oh come now surely this is not all you can offer me"Kodiak said disappointed as he dodged a billy club throw "and surely you have more tricks than just throwing your weapons at me". "I wasn't aiming for you, at least not directly"Matt painfully snickered as a grapple line shot and grabbed Kodiak round the waist violently jerking him backwards off the roof, Matt heard Kodiak crash into the fire escape of the neighboring building and by the sound of the big man's collision he dented part of the walkway, but unsurprising to Matt it didn't seem to slow the big man down in fact he actually laughed it off. "Good now you start showing spirit, let us see what else you have up your sleeve"Kodiak said grabbing the grapple line for around his waist and as he got himself untangled Kodiak accidentally hit a switch that reeled in the grapple line and hogtied his legs, he braced himself on the fire escape with both hands but then another grapple line shot out and Matt tied Kodiak hands and with all his might yanked the big Russian over toppling him to the alleyway below. Matt acrobatically slid and flipped from wall-to-wall down to the alleyway and as he almost touched the ground Kodiak got underneath him and body slammed him into the concrete taking almost all the air out of him, "that was a very unwise move, your cheap theatrics do not intimidate me unlike most of the other common criminals". "Your just a man in a costume nothing more you believe yourself to be a crusader of justice this sadly is not true, you are a man with a deadly skill set why at one point you even turned "the kitchen"as you and others call it into your personal fortress you even killed your own arch nemesis and yet sadly, you gave it all up". "What are you a mercenary with a teaching degree, obviously you've read TOO MUCH of sun tzu's Art of war"Matt said going to throw billy club and then realizing that he used his last ones on the fire escape, and Kodiak then brandished his hammer and sickle but then he tossed them in the alleyway "I will pick them back up afterwards" "you sound so confident like you'll escape". Kodiak than laughed "I do not think "man without fear" I know i will", so there they both were Kodiak and daredevil Mono-a-Mono no billy club's no weapons just a basic primal fighting style fist on fist bone on bone. At one point the fight went from the alleyway to the streets both men hitting with striking blows and though Matt was taking most of the punishment, he was not to be outdone as he was doing some damage to the Kodiak himself. But with a busted lip possibly a swollen eye, partly dislocated right shoulder, and bruised ribs not to mention a few knocked out teeth on the right side of his jaw, Matt Murdock was in pretty bad shape but despite how much the Kodiak was beating him down he refused to lay down and die. Than the most shocking thing happened right when he was on wobbly legs and just about fell over the Kodiak caught him but did nothing instead he propped Matt up and sat him on a bench, "What you doing"Matt asked Kodiak confused "I am giving you a couple of moments to rest, you will need them for when you face the owl". Then it dawned on Matt Kodiak wasn't after him for the money he was after him much in the same respect that Sergei Kravenoff AKA Kraven the hunter was after Spider-man, Kodiak saw Matt as a worthy opponent and for his own motives and reasons was "handing" Matt the victory. "I'm sure you must ask me why, I do not need to tell you just know that the owl is not a man whose "dirty money"I wish to accept, that and he insults me in my profession this is called "bad business ethics"so I decide to fight you but not kill you at least not today comrade daredevil"Kodiak said gingerly patting Matt on the back. "Until we meet again "man without fear"and hopefully the next time it will be in better circumstances yes"before Matt could protest Kodiak despite the thrashing that he and Matt gave each other the big Russian still managed to move pretty nimbly even after Matt had thrashed his knee against the fire hydrant by the bench, but Matt had a goal now the last stop as Dawn was approaching. 


	8. Chapter 8

DAREDEVIL MAN WITHOUT FEAR #8 DEVIL'S DUE FINAL PART By:Stephen Kelley Once Matt took a breather and regathered himself he then painfully made his way to owls four-star luxury suite at the Hilton near the edge of Hell's kitchen, Matt gritted his teeth as he climbed almost all the way to the top of the luxury hotel. Though he could not physically see the suite itself Matt could tell by the sounds and smells and even partial touches that the owl enjoyed "the finer things"that money could buy, "boy, I'd hate to see what Fisk would think if he found out owl stole his interior decorator"Matt mused as he paid close attention to even the smallest detail as no doubt the owl had even his luxury suite booby-trapped. As far as Matt could tell the fine Persian rugs had no hidden switches underneath them nor any kind of faint chiming of wall-based shooters, but what Matt did hear was the sound of a button being pressed and the faint smell of gas vapors and as quick as he threw his billy club the sliding patio door adjacent to the living room area slammed shut and Matt's billy club bounced off the glass. "The room is filling up quickly with gas, wait a minute"Matt said partly inhaling a small bit of the vapor through his nose, and as he suspected from the faint wiff he had that owl managed to get some of Mr. fears gas, "clever owl"Matt thought to himself mentally "fill the room with gas, and leave whoever's in the room so panicked that they'll be curled up in a ball by the time you come in". Unfortunately for Matt while he had a decent lung capacity it was shortened by his fight with Kodiak and Matt had no choice, but to exhale from the pain and fully take in the gas breaking down with fear. "My my, you look a bit green daredevil, hardly complimentary to all that red you're wearing"owl said wearing a portable gas mask over his nose and mouth as his two personal hand-picked henchmen walked into the room with sidearms trained on Matt, "take him to the roof"owl motioned at his henchmen who picked Matt up under each arm. As they were lifting him up the henchmen on his left side noticed a bluish white powder on Matt's gloved hand "what is tha" and in one motion Matt thrusted his knuckles into both of their Adam's apple's taking both henchmen offguard as he grabbed him by the wrists and redirected their pistol fire before knocking the guns out of their hands and ripping off their masks, "thank you reed" Matt thought to himself breathing only through his nose as the neutralizing enzyme did its work inside Matt's system. "How did y" before owl could react Matt decked him straight in the face almost breaking his mask and sending him tumbling out the door bouncing hard off of the adjacent doorway, but owl quickly corrected himself and started swiping at Matt like a madman nicking Matt on his upper lip and the bridge of his nose but not before Matt blocked one swipe and cracked owl on the wrist of his right hand. Needless to say some of the big apples wealthiest lawyers, investors, celebrities, etc. reported about owl and Matt's fight in the hallway but also about Mr. fears gas as it now filtered out of owls suite and into the hallway affecting civilians and an entourage of owls security. One of the security forces working for the owl opened fired on him and Matt as from his perspective Matt looked like a winged gargoyle-ish demon and the owl looked like a giant cannibalistic looking humanoid bird man, "what is wrong with you fool's, I specifically told you with or without the gas always keep your masks agh" owl winced as Matt wrapped a billy club around his throat like a noose before judo throwing him down the hallway "I think you should be more concerned about me than about your lackeys owl"Matt said taking his time walking towards owl who was stumbling to get up. "I'm not afraid of you horn-head" owl said angrily as he lunged and crashed into a potted plant, "boy you've gotten sloppy owl, I remember the days when you could actually hit your mark"Matt taunted as owl turned red in the face and lunged again as Matt leaned to the left and owl cracked his face into the glass where the fire extinguisher was kept. "I think you need to cool down"Matt said sarcastically as he pulled out the fire extinguisher and clocked owl in the face then hosed him down while he was on his back, owl jerked right up swinging violently at anything that moved his eyes stinging. In the distance Matt could hear sirens the police had to be at least 15 min. possibly 20 still plenty of time to have fun with the owl, "are you even trying" "keep laughing you red spandexed charlatan" "oh wow, look at you using big boy words hey let's play a game marco" owl started gritting his teeth to the point that they could have shattered from pressure, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY" he said slicing the wall 5 feet to the right of Matt. "Marco" "SHUT UP" owl violently shrieked as he shredded a plant in the opposite direction his vision finally starting to clear, "Marco" owl mockingly said as his vision was finally fully clear and he was in front of 45th floor window "polo" Matt shouted as he drilled owl in the back with a dropkick sending him flying face first out the window and to the Street below. "Gotta say, I didn't think old horn head would actually do it"a beat cop said "yeah shocking"another cop said "ah you shouldn't be surprised"on the ground in front of them his legs and hands bound, owl laid on the sidewalk unconscious with a folder taped to his back containing the dossiers on all the assassins he had faced as well is a note warning them to call hazmat due to Mr. fears gas. The next couple of days had been somber for Matt as he recovered from his injuries, "if there's one thing I learned from my dad above all, it ain't about how much you can take but how much you can dish back out to the other guy"Matt mused to himself hiding between two gargoyles when five blocks away he heard a woman scream. "New York is a city of heroes, gods and monsters, the common and the wealthy, some are relics of the past while others are treasures of the future, me I prefer to think of myself simply as a guardian devil"Matt hears the woman sobs and the small gang of rowdy teens and young adults about to mug her or worse. "The people of Hell's kitchen have various opinions about me, many see me as a defender while others think of me as a "no good vigilante"the tabloids think I'm daredevil but have no proof to back it up, regardless of what the people have to say or think I do what I do because I made a promise long ago to help those who couldn't help themselves, to put fear into the heart of criminals, some days I believe I can make a difference other days I feel I've falling short". "But I'll leave that for you to decide"Matt leaps off the fire escape and cannonballs straight down on top of the farthest thug getting the attention of the rest of the group and the woman, Matt then stands up his face staring at both the reader and the thugs with a small smirk, "my name is Matt Murdock, and I'm the devil of Hell's Kitchen"scene ends with Matt taking on the street thugs. 


	9. Chapter 9

DAREDEVIL 

MAN WITHOUT FEAR #9

By:Stephen Kelley

It was one of the rare mornings in Hell's Kitchen where Matt Murdock felt like taking a stroll around the neighborhood, that also had been a couple weeks since "the bounty" Owl placed on his head but that wasn't what Matt focused on what he focused on in the back of his mind was where the Kodiak was and why did the big Russian decide to help him, was it all some big game or did the big Russian sincerely respect Matt.

To the average person cars going by the smell of baked bread and sliced deli meats etc. were all part of people's to do lists and chores, but to Matt's super senses it was like seeing a symphony play the smell of the oven heating up in the bakery the bread actually baking and crisping cakes being frosted the sounds of vehicles approaching from around the corner before they even hit the red light people having conversations about celebrity gossip or who is cheating on who and having business calls, Matt smiled as Ernie the magazine vendor a couple blocks away from the firm was snipping and loading today's papers and entertainment magazines onto their proper racks.

"Morning Ernie"Matt said casually as the lightly gray-haired little Italian man turned to greet one of his favorite customers, "hey Matty boy, you came just-in-time as always you keep showing up like this and I'm gonna start thinking you're Spiderman"to which Matt chuckled "well you'll have to convince the tablets i'm not Daredevil first" "BAH, you ol'hornhead never in a million years"Bernie said waving his hand dismissively which made Matt smile "oh Ernie if you only knew".

Meanwhile a fairly blonde haired young man sat in an empty parking garage holding a briefcase, the young man contemplated for long hours now whether to open it or to leave it, finally after much rational thinking the young man decided to open it and inside was a very odd metal structure one that managed to fit inside the case almost perfectly "okay dad let's see how your modified suit actually works" said the blonde haired young man who hit a button and the weird collapsible metal folded into the familiar form of stilt man's battle suit.

Matt went around the rest of his day enjoying the peace however long it was gonna last, it was also one of the rare days that Matt decided to stop by a hotdog cart and have a chili dog "hope no one attacks and I have been "accident"but on a day like this I think even Dr. doom would be hitting the beaches"Matt mused to himself till the slight Flickr of screams, heavy metal boots cracking the concrete, and a voice he had to distinguish belonged to a possiblly college aged young man was shouting, but to Matt's dismay the crashing of the metal boots and the young man's shouting was not in anger or maliciousness but confusion?

"I know the sound of those boots, but no way anyone would know where I hid Wilbur Days Stilt-man suit unless"Matt quickly shook the thought out, Princess Python wouldn't tell someone where her late husband's battle suit was unless she was tortured and forced to give that information to which he both as Matt Murdock and Daredevil honored a deal with her to keep it hidden.

After scarfing down his dog, rushing like a madman to a secluded location, and suiting up Matt was airborne running jumping and leaping across rooftops behind him he could hear the slight humming of a helicopter engine and the almost agonizing spinning of rotater blades but the sound Matt focused in on was a female voice, the voice of Amanda Kudrow the new "on site"reporter for channel 11 "perfect"Matt smiled as he waited for the helicopter to pass by him and with basic math Matt managed to arrive on the same level as the helicopter and shot a grapple line to one of the helicopters "legs"and gracefully swung himself up and gripped it with his left hand and legs.

This wasn't how he wanted it, all he wanted to do was wonder what it was like to be his father, he didn't want to hurt anyone but the unfortunate part for Wilbur Day Junior was that his old man hadn't left him instructions on how to use the suit, "sorry, sorry, oh damn didn't mean to crush her car"he anxiously said as he stumbled about in the stilt man suit.

Wilbur Junior went to put his hand out but when he did he quickly yanked it back remembering that when he tried to innocently help get a girls cat out the tree while stumbling about a flamethrower accidentally shot out the handpiece and almost roasted it, and when he tried to apologize to the Arabic car salesman and almost blew him up with shoulder mounted missiles, "Jesus I remember reading stories about how pathetic my dad was as a villain, but I didn't think that he would get this desperate to defeat people like Spiderman or Daredevil"he thought to himself before he heard a news chopper overhead.

The channel 11 news chopper followed the path of "stilt man's destruction" and as Amanda was rolling Matt then popped up on the leg of the chopper surprising them, "afternoon New York we interrupt this newscast for your unregularly scheduled hero/villain super clash"Matt said taking a page out of Spiderman's book by saying a cheesy one-liner and then jumping off the helicopter at the clumsy stilt man who was actually waving for Daredevil to help him.

Matt easily swung onto the stilt man battle suit and was face-to-face with Wilbur Junior "thank God you're here, I can't control this giant thing"he said panicking to which Matt then calmed him down, "it's okay, take a deep breath everything's going to"Matt's super sensitive touch suddenly had a precursing jolt go through his fingers and he quickly back flipped as the electrical defense grid on the battle suit activated which just freaked out Wilbur Junior more, "OH GOD I'M GONNA BE STUCK IN THIS THING, AND I REALLY HAVE TO PEE" to which Matt face palmed "when I get him out of that suit, IF I can get him out he and I are gonna have a very big legal talk about messing with things you have no clue how to operate or understand".

Just then one of the civilians tapped Matt on the shoulder "I hope you'll get that back for me"Matt instantly recognized the voice of Princess Python who had disguised herself as Matt had to guess a "snake charmer" "don't worry I'll get it back for you" "and when you get Wilbur Junior out of that suit you have my permission to throttle him"to which Matt's eyes then went wide even under the mask "you and Wilbur had a son", to which Princess Python gave Matt a dirty look and even though he couldn't "see" her face he could hear the muscles in her face tightened and her breath huffy "sorry, didn't mean for that to be a rude statement i'll find a way to get Junior out of the battle suit"he promised and then quickly grapple lined across town before he had to fight TWO people today.


End file.
